Fate
by shortstack26
Summary: Charlie who is deeply in love with Bryan has a Choice between her true love and her destiny.


Prologue

I woke up this morning with a brand new attitude. An attitude that said "I am going to be happy" and for the first time in months it wasn't forced. I actually felt happy. The last few months had been tough but I had worked through them well I should actually say we worked through them. Bryan, Bryanna, Alli, Rick, and I.

Chapter 1

I am Charlie. Charlie Ann Royce. I am the Daughter of New York reality sales woman Charlotte Freese Royce and New York big shot lawyer Roger Royce. I have a brother Josh he is now living somewhere in Michigan with his white picket fence family. My family used to be the golden picket fence family until a couple of months ago when my father got transferred to a smaller office in Georgia. It is extremely hot and dry but I've gotten used to it. I've lived here in Georgia for about a year now and already I've found the four best friends I could ever ask for a.k.a Bryan McGarther, Bryanna Howser, Alli Brown, and Rick Jordan. Bryan McGarther is my absolute best friend we've been through everything together literally our families went from big time New York next door neighbors to small town ranch owning neighbors. Bryan has been my best friend, my first love, and lover. We have been together for years and still going strong. Bryanna Howser is a girl I met as soon as I moved here. We were literally at each others throats for weeks until she found out that I was dating Bryan and didn't want her boyfriend Tyler. Now we are closer than ever and I trust her with everything. Alli is the most random girl I've ever met she keeps the whole group on our toes. That leaves Rick he is Tyler's best friend it's weird how our group befriended Rick instead of Tyler considering Tyler is Bryanna's Boyfriend but oh well I guess Ty will get in eventually. Right now it's the end of summer so school is out. I am getting ready to start my freshman year of college and I'm so excited. I have been waiting for this since I was born. I'm ready to get my degree, marry Bryan, and move to Florida. At least that was my plan. Until I went on a trip to Alabama to look at university of Alabama in Huntsville. I went there about a week ago to see if that is were I want to go for my psychology part of my degree since it offers it and it's close to home. I went down there all by myself and stayed with my old friend Justin. Man, had I forgotten how adorable he was. Justin and I never really had a "thing" but we have had a mutual attraction. He likes me to an extent and I feel the same way but we behave ourselves. Justin is in the army he works everyday except weekends. So I planned my trip to Huntsville during the week so there wasn't much temptation. Justin ended up going with me to UAH and walking around with me so I wasn't all alone on a campus with a bunch of men I didn't know. So, my "no temptation" plan didn't work so well. We bonded a lot that day and lived on old memories and I thought I was doing well mentioning Bryan and how long we'd been together and how good things were when all of a sudden Justin just stopped walking and stared at me. "Do you honestly think I care if you have a boyfriend?" I just stared at him befuddled by how angry he sounded. "Charlie I like you and you like me when are we going to stop pretending. I know you want to be with me and I want to be with you why can't you just see that fate has brought us together again." Justin just stared at me waiting for me to get myself together. "Fate?" I said. "Yes fate. It _is_ fate. Why else would your dad suddenly get transferred from _his_ law firm to one a million miles away from New York. One only a hundred miles away from me." He had a point I couldn't deny it he knew I was a big believer in fate and all the signs of it were there but Bryan, I love Bryan, I am supposed to marry Bryan. Not Justin. Bryan. He stood there patiently waiting for me to tell him he's right and just about the time I was going to give in a little and tell him it may be fate but until Bryan does something to break my trust I won't hurt him. He kissed me. Justin reached over grabbed my face and kissed me. I knew then something had to be done…with Bryan. I knew it because instead of pulling away from Justin, instead of thinking of Bryan, I melted to the shape of Justin's body and kissed him back and as he tried to pull away I pulled him closer and all that day I craved him. I craved his kiss, his touch, his body, I craved every part of him and the next thing I knew I was filling those cravings all day. I felt like an all around horrible person so the next morning I got up quietly, packed my things in the car and sat down to write a note. I started out

"Dear Justin,

I am so absolutely sorry for coming back into your life and causing all this trouble. I don't mean to cause pain and hurt everywhere I go it just seems to happen that way. I feel horrible about doing this to Bryan. I love you so much but I can't hurt him until he breaks my trust. He has done nothing wrong to me and here I am doing the absolute worst to him and he doesn't even know. I will be back to see you and if it's fate it may be soon. This is not the end of a friendship and definitely not the end of a romance. I love you Justin. I really do. I just can't right now. The timing is off it just isn't the right time. I am so sorry. I WILL be back and I DO love you don't ever doubt that. Justin you are perfect. The sweetest and most perfect guy in the world. I just can't right now.

Love always,

Charlie

p.s. – You were right. This weekend was fate."

I left my note on the table and ran out the door.

Chapter 2

I was back home in about two hours. Of course Bryan wanted to know why my trip had been shortened and of course I lied and told him Justin had to work and I just decided why sit at home alone when I could sit at home with him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. Then Bryan caught me off guard with his following question "Charlie, do you love me?" that brought me up short. I just stared and finally answered. "Of course Bryan why?" "Hmm. Just curious. I have another question. Why do you love me?" "Um because you are sweet, caring, funny, you always make me laugh, and your hugs are like magic to me. You are everything I could ask for." I sat there very satisfied with my answer and then he tilted his head and popped off "now who were you saying that to me, or Justin?" I was definitely shocked. My jaw dropped I didn't' know what to say. "What are you saying Bryan?" "I have been thinking lately me and you have been together since birth we've never really played the field much and while you were gone I met this girl and she made me laugh so hard and she didn't care to just sit around and watch TV and movies or play video games with me she loved hanging out with me. She made me feel wild and on the edge again instead of so tied down and tame like we have made ourselves." I began to tear up and I tried so hard to hide them but I lost so my tears came in huge streams as I argued his logic. "Bryan what makes you think she is any different then me. I watch movies and TV with you. I play video games with you. I give you massages, I love hanging out with you, I laugh with you, and the only difference is she doesn't have the title of "the Girlfriend". Bryan stared at me as he thought. "Charlie, I need a break. Maybe that's all. I'm talking crazy maybe we should just be alone for awhile but still be exclusive." "Bryan I am not going to sit around by myself and wait for you to break up with me. If you are thinking of other girls, hanging out with other girls, and wanting a break then I'm pretty sure we aren't going to last. I think we both know this is the end. I love you Bryan but I can't sit around and wait for you to break my heart. So Bryan it's over. I'm done." I walked out of Bryan's house and called Justin. He picked up after three rings. He of course didn't sound too happy he must have found my note. "Yes?" oh yea he found my note. "Justin" my voice came out in a sob and then his came back in an urgent tone. "Charlie! What's wrong? are you okay? Are you home? What's wrong?" "I'm fine I mean physically I'm fine. I'm home. Me and Bryan just broke up. he was with another girl all weekend. I had to end it Justin. you have been on my mind all day I am so sorry about all the things I've said. That note I'm sorry. I just didn't know what was right. Justin." "Yes Charlie?" "I love you." "Ahh you have no clue how much I love that phrase. I love you too Charlie". The next day I was packing. I packed all my things and I was on my way to my home. To my love. Where my heart had always been. To Justin.


End file.
